book_of_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
DoodleBoard
DoodleBoard is a monster in Book of Monsters. Appearance DoodleBoard resembles a chalkboard in schools. Its feet take the shape of erasers and its hands are presumably white from chalk dust. It holds chalk on its right hand. It's face expresses a cartoonish frown. As a pet, it has no mouth, it doesn’t have hands, the chalk is its right foot, and an eraser is its left foot, and its eyes are wider apart. Methods of Obtaining Like Casa Loco and Llamabot, you can start a free 45 minute trial period (happens only once). Also, DoodleBoard can be purchased for 5,000 Coins or 400 Dux. This monster requires level 6 to be unlocked. Attacks Like all monsters, DoodleBoard has 3 attacks. A melee, ranged, and Area Attack. All of them deal terrain damage and 1 heart damage. (Melee) Draw- ''"''Draw a line of fire on the ground with your chalk, and smack anyone that gets in your way." * DoodleBoard will draw a line of fire on the ground. Then the chalk will become black and chalk drawn flames will appear above. The chalk flames will stay for about 2 seconds and any humans getting hit from Doodleboard’s hand while drawing or going through the drawn flames, they will be dealt with one heart damage. ** This has a 1.4 second cooldown and requires 15 stamina to use this attack. (Ranged) 'Train Launch- ' "Give your enemies a taste of reality, by shooting a train out of your face!!" * DoodleBoard will erase its face then draw a tunnel with tracks. a train will then appear and go to where the mouse cursor is pointing at and explodes if it hits something. DoodleBoard will also replace the tunnel with its face after the train launches out of Doodleboard’s face. ** This has a 20 second cooldown and requires 35 stamina to use this attack. (Area) 'Chalk Storm- ' "Create an intense chalk storm, hurting anyone that comes near you." * DoodleBoard’s button will fold in and it will turn its mouth upside down and it will write the word “DIE!” under its mouth. After it is done writing, its hands will go around its entire body destroying buildings and hurting any humans (except for other monsters and minions) in its path. ** While it writes, the button will disappear, but when it does it's attack, the button will reappear. ** This has a 40 second cooldown and requires 45 stamina to use this attack. Pros & Cons Pros * The flames in the melee attack last for a few seconds, allowing it to break multiple hearts quickly and easily if carefully placed. * Its area can hit a lot of people at once. Cons * The button can be easily pushed. * DoodleBoard is pretty vulnerable since his melee attack is pretty slow. Trivia * On March 5, 2018, Doodleboard became the only monster to ever have 4 hearts. This was removed on May 25, 2018. * An old design for the monster can be seen as a skin, with a green board instead of black * Chalk Storm is the only area attack that will have the monster's button disappear before it attacks. * Its hand color trails change depending on the costume for Doodleboard. * Sometimes, Doodleboard’s mouth will be in an odd position, mostly in a laggy server. This does not affect gameplay. Category:Monsters